stjarnornaskrigfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Outbound Flight (roman)
' ''Outbound Flight ' är en roman skriven av Timothy Zahn, utgiven av Del Rey, och med A. J. Kimball som upphovsman till de två illustrationerna i boken. Ursprungligen tänkt att ges ut den 25 oktober 2005, så dröjde det tills den 31 januari 2006, innan ''Outbound Flight gavs ut. Exakt ett år efter boken kommit ut som inbunden bok, kom den ut som pocketbok. Handlingen i Outbound Flight kretsar runt det mystiska Projekt Outbound Flight, som omnämns i Heir to the Empire och Survivor's Quest, vilka båda är skrivna av Zahn. Tanken från Zahn var att få böckerna att påminna om den ursprungliga trilogin och prequeltrilogin i upplägg, med den senare skriven först. Utdrag ur Outbound Flight finns i Jedi Trial och Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen. Utgåvor USA * ISBN 0345456831; 31 januari 2006, Del Rey, inbunden bok, 453 sidor. * ISBN 0739303244; 31 januari 2006, Random House Audio, Abridged CD * ISBN 034545684X; 30 januari 2007, Del Rey, inbunden bok, 472 sidor. Resten av världen * ISBN 9788324128013; Amber, pocketbok på polska, 360 sidor. * ISBN 8025205010; 2006, EGMONT ČR, pocketbok på tjeckiska (Mezigalaktická výprava), 297 sidor. * ISBN-13: 978-954-528-678-0; 2007, Trud, pocketbok på bulgariska (Изходящ полет), 446 sidor. * ISBN 978-973-162-001-5; 2007, Amaltea, pocketbok på rumänska (Zbor în necunoscut), 367 sidor. * ISBN 9634971696; 2008, Szukits Kiadó, pocketbok på ungerska, 472 sidor. Texten på baksidan Inbundna versionen Baksidan On an epic voyage far beyond the Republic, the Jedi will confront their most extraordinary enemy - and test the limits of honor and sacrifice against their most devastating challenge... Insidefliken It began as the ultimate voyage of discovery - only to become the stuff of lost Republic legend...and a dark chapter in Jedi history. Now, at last, acclaimed author Timothy Zahn returns to tell the whole extraordinary story of the remarkable - and doomed - Outbound Flight Project. The Clone Wars have yet to erupt when Jedi Master Jorus C'baoth petitions the Senate for support of a singularly ambitious undertaking. Six Jedi Masters, twelve Jedi Knights, and fifty thousand men, women, and children will embark - a board a gargantuan vessel, equipped for years of travel - on a mission to contact intelligent life and colonize undiscovered worlds beyond the known galaxy. The government bureaucracy threatens to scuttle the expedition before it can even start - until Master C'boath foils a murderous conspiracy plot, winning him the political capital he needs to set in motion the dream of Outbound Flight. Or so it would seem. For unknown to the famed Jedi Master, the successful launch of the mission is secretly being orchestrated by an unlikely ally: the evil Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, who has his own reasons for wanting Outbound Flight to move forward...and, ultimately, to fail. Yet Darth Sidious is not the mission's most dangerous challenge. Once underway, the starship crosses paths at the edge of Unknown Space with the force of the Chiss Chiss Ascendancy and the brilliant mastermind best known as "Thrawn". Even Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, aboard Outbound Flight with his young Padawan student, Anakin Skywalker, cannot help avert disaster. Thus waht begins as a peaceful Jedi mission is violently transformed into an all-out war for survival against staggering odds - and the most diabolic of adversaries. Timothy Zahn's unique mix of espionage, political gamesmanship, and deadly interstellar combat breathes electrifying life into a Star Wars legend. Pocketversionen It began as the ultimate voyage of discovery, only to become a dark chapter in Jedi history. Now acclaimed author Timothy Zahn returns to tell the whole extraordinary story of the remarkable—and doomed—Outbound Flight Project. The Clone Wars have yet to erupt when Jedi Master Jorus C'baoth petitions the Senate for support of an ambitious mission: to contact intelligent life and colonize undiscovered worlds beyond the known galaxy. But the government bureaucracy threatens to scuttle the expedition before it can even start—until Master C'baoth foils a murderous conspiracy plot, winning him the political capital he needs to set in motion the dream of Outbound Flight. Or so it would seem. The evil Sith Lord Darth Sidious has his own interests in Outbound Flight. Yet even he is not the mission's most dangerous challenge. Once underway, the starship crosses paths with the forces of the alien Chiss Ascendancy and the brilliant mastermind known as "Thrawn." Thus what begins as a peaceful Jedi mission is violently transformed into an all-out war for survival. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar Kategori: Böcker Kategori: Timothy Zahn Kategori: Del Rey Kategori: Rise of the Empire era